Clear Minds
by RenaissanceJG
Summary: 1er essai : Scène d'intimité entre Gray et Juvia.


La lumière des rayons du soleil levant flirtaient doucement avec les rideaux de la pièce. Ça la plongeait dans une ambiance aux couleurs charnelles.

Elle caresse sa joue et frotte son entrejambe contre le sien.

La _sweet melody _qui se jouait depuis le poste de radio se faisait encore audible dans ce léger silence. Tous deux, posés sur le lit circulaire aux drapés roses se regardent. Elle est assise sur lui, et lui sous elle se laisse guider.

"Gray-sama doit le dire à Juvia s'il souhaite arrêter." Juvia hoche la tête pour accompagner ses mots.

Son partenaire le lui rend, lui signalant son accord. Le coeur battant et le visage à chaud, son corps entier réagissait déjà à leur intime proximité.

Un premier baiser rapidement suivit d'un second. Puis d'un autre. Plus long, plus chaud. Juvia lui tenait la nuque et cajolait ses cheveux de jais avec douceur.

Ils n'avaient pas réussis à aller plus loin la première fois qu'ils s'étaient touchés.

Juvia se frottait lentement contre lui et lui laissait le murmure mélodieux parler à sa place.

_These nights I can not manage_

_How to close my eyes_

_feels like I'm in clouds_

Elle embrassait ses lèvres puis sa mâchoire, descendit jusque dans son cou et marquait sa présence. Gray avait la tête jetée légèrement vers l'arrière, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lourde alors que le plaisir se concentrait en son bas. Sa croupe sur ses cuisses à lui et ses seins posées sur son torse nu, Juvia continuait de le troubler de tous côtés.

Elle quitta son cou et le regardait dans les yeux pendant que lui fuyait son regard, honteux de se retrouver dans un tel état pour si peu.

"Est-ce que cela plaît à Gray-Sama ?" Demanda-t-elle, sa main caressant la bosse de son pantalon. Il acquiesça, trop timide pour répondre de vive voix.

"Est-ce que Juvia peut ?" Il se mordait les lèvres alors que la chaleur envahissait davantage son visage. Il hocha de nouveau la tête et Juvia lui répondit d'un sourire chaleureux.

"Très bien."

La demoiselle se défit de son étreinte, et se posa à genoux, faisant toujours front à son partenaire. Sous ses doigts glissait le tissu de son jean à l'endroit de son intimité. Elle releva la tête et voyait le visage de son ami, torturé par le désir. Sa poitrine nue se soulevait doucement et les rayons orangées de l'aurore illuminait une partie de son visage.

La jeune s'atelait à la tâche hâtivement. Elle l'avait fait une dizaine de fois, mais cette fois-ci était spéciale. Il s'agissait de Gray-sama.

Rapidement, son chibre fut libéré, dressé fièrement, imposant, devant son visage. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers lui. Il l'a regardait faire avec toute l'appréhension peinte sur son visage, dépeinte dans sa respiration. Un dernier hochement de tête et Juvia était partie.

Sa langue fiévreuse se posa sur son sexe gorgé de luxure et elle pouvait sentir le jeune homme se tendre. Un coup puis deux - elle embrassait ensuite l'objet de sa convoitise comme on embrasse un précieux, avant de l'engloutir entièrement dans sa bouche.

Gray haletait à chaque mouvement de son amante et bientôt il laissa échapper un soupir contenté.

"Ne te retiens pas." Lui incitait-elle avec un sourire presque trop angélique pour la situation.

Lui se mordait les lèvres et s'accrochait de toutes forces sur les draps défaits. Lorsqu'elle y retourna, la nervosité laissait peu à peu place unique au plaisir. Sa voix rauque émettait gémissements, râles et soupirs profonds. Douce musique - plus douce que celle qui passait encore à la radio.

"Ah… J-juvia…"

Elle releva de nouveaux les yeux. Les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rougis de volupté, la bouche entre-ouverte mais surtout ses yeux noirs rivés sur elle. Gray-sama était vraiment le plus beau quand elle lui prodiguait ces soins. Le bout de sa verge toujours dans la bouche, Juvia réalisait qu'elle tombait encore plus en amour de son partenaire.

Le contentement emplissait le coeur de la jeune fille et se manifestait en son centre. La chaleur du corps de Gray qu'elle tenait tout entier dans sa bouche lui procurait un plaisir insoupçonné. D'une main elle tenait fermement la base de sa virilité et de l'autre elle s'amusait avec elle-même. La mouille avait traversé sa culotte et le plaisir enivrant du moment lui montait à la tête.

"Juvia, je vais… ah-aaah…"

Gray pris l'initiative d'attraper les boucles bleus de Juvia comme pour la guider plus profondément dans son intimité. Juvia geins, surprise comme excitée. Et lui dans tous ses états jetait sa tête en arrière, les muscles tendus la mâchoire contractée.

_Your cries they can be heard from far and wide_

_It's only the two of us_

_Everything I need's between those thighs_

_Every time I look into your eyes I see it_

_You're all I need_

_Every time I get a bit inside I feel it_

Un téléphone vibra quelque part dans la pièce. Un premier appel, puis un second.

"T'arrêtes pas… continue." Ordonna-t-il à Juvia lorsqu'il la sentait prête à s'interrompre.

La jeune fille rencontrait pour la première fois ce Gray en toute désinhibition, absorbé par l'oeuvre de chair dont ils faisaient acte.

Juvia accéléra de nouveaux le rythme; une main dans la culotte, elle s'adonnait de tout cœur à la besogne et arriva bientôt à bout de son bien aimé.

"Juvia je-"

Le dernier allé-venue fut le coup de grâce pour Gray et le viril se vida de sa jouissance finale dans un doux gémissement. L'avertissement tardif avait laissé Juvia avec une goutte de semence sur le coin de la bouche tandis que reste avait atterri sur ses cuisses.

Il l'embrassa durement et elle se laissait faire. Atterrissant doucement de l'orgasme, Gray ne se détacha pas de l'étreinte de son amante.

"Ça t'as plu ?" Demanda-t-elle avec une réelle curiosité à un Gray inhabitué aux relations intimes.

"Mmh." Il embrassa sa joue. "C'était bien."

"Bien ?" Elle s'amusa de sa réponse et riait sous ses touchés et baisers.

"Ouais." Il l'a regardait dans les yeux et elle s'y plongeait tout entière. La nuit était définitivement tombée et entrait dans la pièce les lumières de la rue encore vivante en cette heure tardive.

Gray fut le premier à se séparer des bras de l'autre et se rhabilla. Elle le regardait faire, les fesses encore à l'air, laissées à découvert par sa jupe défaite. Un pincement de regret au cœur. Ressentie de beaucoup d'amour.

"J'y vais, on se voit demain, à plus." Il avait presque disparu de la pièce avant que ne Juvia déclare, vive :

"La prochaine fois c'est à ton tour."

Face à son regard interrogateur, elle ajouta doucement :

"À ton tour de faire plaisir à Juvia."

Il lui sourit tendrement.

"Ça non plus je l'ai jamais fais avant, mais ouais, avec plaisir."

Elle lui rendit son sourire et pensait déjà à leur prochaine rencontre.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir, je poste ici des trucs que j'aime bien écrire sur le Gruvia

j'ai voulu ici écrire un truc sur un Gray un peu timide au niveau des relations sexuelles avec une Juvia plus expérimentée que lui.

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

n'hésite pas à commenter, ça fais toujours plaisir

credits to Hiro Mashima

les paroles des chansons utilisées non plus

credits to dvwn et Daniel Ceasar


End file.
